Animal I Have Become
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: Aiko Tatsu's only a normal girl in Suna, well.. minus a few details that is.
1. Her Start

Yes yes, BBR65 hasn't disappeared, she's just been very busy! lol here's a Gaara Story for ya'll! I still haven't given up on Diary of Jane though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto, only Aiko and anyother person i make up.

* * *

The girl ran through the forest, her short black hair came to her chin and angled back so that the longest part was to the back of her neck, while her bangs reached her cheek bones, barely letting her red eyes show through. Her out fit consisted of tight black short shorts, a dark orange tank top, black fishnet gloves that came pass her elbows, and her shoes were boots, that came just under her knees.

Next to her, was another girl, blonde hair into four pig tails, and black eyes, her headband keeping her bangs out of her face. On the other side of that girl, was a boy, clad in all black, purple markings on his face, a hood covering his brown hair and his black eyes looking straight forward. On the side of the other girl, was a boy, red-headed, bluish green eyes, with dark outlines around his eyes, and over his left eye was a red tattoo of the kanji meaning 'love'.

The girl glanced over to the other three, the sand siblings, Temari, the oldest sister, Kankuro, the oldest brother, and Gaara, the youngest of the three. The girl, Aiko, was only the extra girl on the squad, or so she thought. She had been assigned on this team since the academy days, and Kankuro was the only one who 'accepted' her in a way, at least he talked to her.

But that had been months ago, and now she got along with everyone, or was at least on good terms. Temari lighten up after the chounin exams, she started to look out for Aiko, which surprised both of them, but it wasn't long until both girls started to act like best friends. Gaara had been harder to convince, but Aiko knew why, it wasn't hard to understand his predicament. Gaara held the one tailed demon, Shukaku. For that reason, the whole village hated and feared him, so he became a cold ruthless killer, but if it hadn't been for Naruto during the chounin exams, he wouldn't have changed.

Aiko, growing on the outskirts of Suna, had never talked to anyone really, her family was out of country before moving to Suna before Aiko was three. Aiko didn't know her birthplace but treated Suna as her home, since it was the only place she knew as a home. Aiko's parents had been medics for Suna, and expected Aiko to be one as well, but Aiko, although skilled in medicine, valued her kekkei genkai than her medic path.

Aiko had what most called, 'Dragon' eyes when she fought. Her pupils were normal, but when she got in a fight, her pupils would slit, and her canine teeth grew a bit, and a black slash mark appeared under her right eye. She had the easy access of controlling fire, which was a dark purple black color. She was skilled in combining her fire with taijutsu, and highly adapted to long and short ranges, which seemed like the perfect fighter. But she wasn't. Aiko had her limit, when using her maximum strength, it was a wonder if she would last about 15 minutes. With her small stature, it wouldn't surprise most people of her limitation, but it did surprise that she could put of a fight.

Kankuro stopped, causing the other three to stop. "There are three in help." He spoke, looking at the paper. "I'll help the dog boy."

"I'll help that lazy boy, it will be payback to show him what he missed." Temari spoke.

"So then Gaara and I will help the third one, Lee." Aiko spoke, looking at the others before looking at Gaara, "Is that all right if I come?"

Gaara nodded, "Be careful, everyone." He spoke before the two nodded and then took off. Gaara and Aiko took off, heading towards the large area.

"Gaara," Aiko spoke, still keeping watch on where she was going, "Do you want me to strike first?"

"It's up to you, just don't get yourself killed." Gaara said.

Aiko nodded, "I trust you to make sure this enemy doesn't get a cheap shot on me." She said softly, taking Gaara back.

Aiko didn't look over to see Gaara's reaction, she only saw the clearing and the two figures in there. One was clad in a green jumpsuit, a black bowl cut, and black eyes, known as Rock Lee. The other figure was taller, pale skin, green eyes, white hair that came to the back of his neck, and the thing was that he had bones protruding his skin.

The man didn't hesitate to attack Lee, and Gaara, even from the far distance, made sand form a barrier between the two, pushing Lee back gently and even caught him, but the man was forced back.

"Who are you?" The figure, Kimimaru spoke getting up.

"Allies of Leaf, we're shinobi." Aiko spoke, kneeling down next to Lee to make sure he was okay.

"Shinobi of Suna." Gaara finished, standing behind the two, arms crossed.

"Are you okay Lee?" Aiko spoke, she knew that he and Gaara had fought in the preliminary rounds of the chounin exams, and Gaara had done more than enough damage to Lee's arm and leg..

"Yes, I am fine, Aiko, Gaara, you're here to help?" He asked, sitting up on his knees.

"You bet." Aiko spoke, standing up, wiping herself off, then walking forward a bit.

"Aiko!" Lee spoke, "You are not going to fight are you?"

"Let her go," Gaara said, "She's been restless to fight, she's been stressed lately." He spoke that last part under his breath.


	2. Kimimaru

Aiko stood in a good distance away from Kimimaru. "Don't think I'll hold back." Kimimaru spoke.

She only smirked, "Oh, I don't want you to." She glanced back to Gaara, 'Watch Gaara, I'll get his weakness for you to see.' She didn't turn her head back around until he nodded. Over the past few weeks, Aiko and Gaara were able to work efficiently, their team work was flawless, and neither one of them knew how.

Aiko braced herself, before rushing forward, and she ducked, missing his punched, but she barely had time to miss the bones that came down at her face. 'So if he misses, he can extend by using his bones..' She turned as she kicked him in the side, but bones blocked it. 'It's almost like Gaara's sand, they move without him doing any hand signs.. That means long range isn't his specialty.' She braced herself as he brought his foot to her side, and she saw sand come up her arm, reducing the damage.

'I'll have to thank Gaara after this.' She thought, before standing up, smirking, "All right, I think I should get serious." She took a deep breath and held the sign of dragon, "Tatsu." She whispered, before she transformed lightly. "Let's hit round two." She didn't hesitate to rush at the man, and threw a punch to his face.

Kimimaru put his hands in front of him, and bones formed a shield. Aiko only smirked as her punch landed on the bone, there was a slight silence before the bone cracked, and the punch continued on hitting him in the face.

Kimimaru fell back and Aiko skidded back, now closer to Lee and Gaara, a slight smirk on her face.

Lee was amazed, "That was truly amazing Aiko! I couldn't land a blow on him."

"Don't go thinking I'm amazing." Aiko spoke, looking at her hand, it was bleeding and bruised, "The bone's harder than most, a lot denser." She flexed her hand, "I even had chakra behind that punch, and it was just barely enough." She looked back at Gaara, "His defense is similar to yours, but his has to have a limit." She glanced back at the guy, and braced herself, but sand came up in front of her, taking her back.

"I'll take it from here, look after Lee." Gaara said, now stepping forward.

Aiko gave a slight frown, but nodded, releasing her genkai, "Just be careful Gaara." She said taking a few steps back before going to Lee. She knelt down next to Lee, "How's the wounds."

"How did-"

"It's simple. I was there at the chounin preliminary's Lee." She said softly, then placed her hands on his leg. She was taken back, "You idiot!" She half screamed at him, "You just came out of surgery!"

Lee was taken back, "You figured that out too?"

"Yes, there's still slight anesthesia in your blood system, Lee what were you thinking?" She hissed, "No wonder you couldn't fight properly." She muttered, healing his leg, then went to his arm.

Lee watched Gaara's fight, "It still amazes me that Gaara can control that much sand. Even in this environment."

Aiko didn't look back, then in a low voice "Look at Gaara's feet, he's feeding sand in the ground." Once she saw Lee look down, she continued, "Gaara always makes sure he has more than enough sand, his opponents only think his sand is limited to what's in his gourd."

"I see."

Aiko finished his arm then looked at Gaara's fight, watching with Lee. Gaara stood unfazed, but this was getting annoying, he had tried Sand Burial once, but he was still alive. He did hand signs, and then sand rose up from the ground, miming a giant wave, rushing over the clearing and even into the forest, changing the environment, and burring Kimimaru.

"It's over." Lee spoke, slightly relieved.

"No, not yet." Gaara said kneeling down, "Giant Sand Burial." He spoke, placing his hands on the sand. Tons of pressure was forced, and no one could possibility survive.

Aiko looked at Gaara and he frowned, "Why won't he give up.." Gaara muttered.

That took her back, "He's still alive?" She spoke, and before Gaara could answer, she saw Kimimaru, but he had changed, his skin was darker, he had a tail, and his eyes had changed. 'What?'

Before the three knew what was going on, Kimimaru rushed forward. Gaara brought sand up, but Kimimaru was still able to protrude through, knocking Gaara back, Aiko acted on instinct, attacking Kimimaru with flames, but his tail caught her off guard and she was knocked back.

"Do not forget that I am also your opponent!" Lee said ready to kick him.

Kimimaru acted fast and was ready to swat him easily, making sure his spikes would kill him, but the attack was cut over half since Gaara's sand interfered.

Aiko propped herself up, noticing that she had landed on sand, looking over to Gaara who wasn't that far from her and noticed that his armor was cracked. "Did he really hit you that hard Gaara?" She whispered, now sitting up. "Thanks by the way." She muttered.

Gaara stood up. "So." Kimimaru spoke, "If I want to get rid of the sand, I have to get rid of you first, so be it, Gaara of the Dessert." He pulled a bone from his back, and Aiko shivered, now realizing that that was his spinal cord.

"How is he standing!" Lee and Aiko said, while Aiko shook her head, trying not to look at it.

Kimimaru's 'sword' turned into a whip, and as he moved it, it then wrapped around Gaara, who had sand block the majority of the damage. But Aiko saw Kimimaru's left hand become engulfed with a spiral bone. "this is my hardest bone density." He said, "Nothing can break it."

Gaara was quick to react, forming a large sand shield, resembling Shukaku, "Ultimate defense; Shukaku's Shield."

Kimimaru seemed to hesitate, but then attacked, drilling into the sand. Aiko didn't doubt Gaara's defense, but she was still worried. 'Gaara's been using a lot of chakra, I'm still amazed that he can even stay this long..' She then smirked when she saw Kimimaru's shocked face as his bone cracked and shattered.

"I gathered the hardest minerals to form this shield, no one can penetrate it, not even your bone." Gaara spoke, 'I've used too much chakra.. I have to end this now.' The sand broke the grip on the whip and then let his sand grab Kimimaru's feet, and started to pull him down, "I'll take you down 200 meters, where the pressures so great, not even your bones will be able to stand it, and you'll stay there till the end of time." He said, as Kimimaru was dragged down.

Aiko and Lee relaxed a bit, she looked over to him, "See, aren't you glad we came? Or at least Gaara?" She said with a slight chuckle.

Lee nodded, "I truly do owe you two greatly."

Aiko gave a slight laugh before she froze, then heard a voice, "Bracken Dance." she then saw bones start to protrude up, jagged and would kill if someone was caught under them, for the first time, Aiko was afraid and closed her eyes.

There was silence before she opened her eyes, and she was on sand, sitting down, in the air, Gaara right next to her, and Lee on a different slab, but still close.

"You are truly amazing Gaara, to have us on the air!" Lee spoke.

"It's nothing, I'm only having the sand do my bidding." He said.

Aiko noticed he was struggling, "Gaara, you're eating up your chakra aren't you?" "Don't worry, I just need enough to get everyone down." He said, trying to cover up.

Aiko didn't say another word.

"You lie! Orochimaru hasn't brain washed me, I'll kill you!" Kimimaru shouted from behind Gaara.

Gaara turned, and saw the piercing spike come for him. Aiko froze with fear, "Gaara!" She screamed.


	3. Friends, Right?

Hey! I hope left off on a good spot, you know, enforce those cliff hangers that we all love! haha this is a short one and these first three chapters are nothing but to fill you guys in before the shippuden arc. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only AIKO.

* * *

It stopped. The spike was only centimeters from Gaara's face.

"He's dead…" Lee spoke, amazed that it had just stopped.

Aiko was still tense, and Gaara took a few minutes to regain his posture and let them set down on the ground, relaxing against trees. Aiko didn't hesitate, she began to check Lee again, making sure he hadn't upset anything while trying to go after Kimimaru again, and then sat down next to Gaara, speeding up the process of replenishing Gaara's chakra.

"I swear, you boys." She muttered under her breath, "You fight until you can't walk, that just plain out stupid, you're asking to die." She shook her head. "But I am glad that both of you are alive." She looked at the two, and Lee only smiled and held his thumbs up.

Gaara looked to the side, seeing another ninja, from leaf. Aiko stood, seeing the ninja as well, and turned towards the man.

"You're the Sand Shinobi Lady Tsunade sent?" The man said.

"Yes." Aiko replied, standing in between the man and the two boys. "Is there any news on the others?"

He nodded, "Two are critically wounded, those are Neji Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi; first aid has been applied to them and they're being transported to the village as we speak. Shikamaru Nara has slight wounds, and the sand shinobi with him is fine. Kiba Inuzuka is suffering slight minor wounds, and the sand shinobi with him is fine as well."

Aiko still didn't feel settled, "What about Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, has anything new showed up?"

"No ma'am. Nothing. How's everything here?"

Aiko closed her eyes, "These two are fine, there was nothing seriously done that I couldn't handle, of course…" She opened one eye, hinting to the green clad boy, but she dropped it, "Everything's fine. The two are going to be able to walk in a few minutes, they're just resting, the enemy we fought.." She now looked up at the spikes, "He's dead." she looked at the man, "Go with the others, or scout ahead. Which ever you see fit."

The man nodded and left, while she looked back at the two, "At least we know half the team is all right." "But what about Neji and Choji? They're hurt critically!" Lee spoke standing up.

Aiko gave a somber face, "I don't know. It's up to the medics that take them, which, Leaf is pretty good with their medics, so they're going to be in fine hands, don't worry Lee."

Gaara stood up, "Speaking of which, we should head back, just so they know we're okay."

The other two genin nodded, and the three started off.

* * *

Of course, when they had gotten back, everyone else was waiting, and Aiko stood back, watching everyone walk and pace, waiting for news of the others. She shook her head and headed to the roof. Sitting down on the edge she looked over the village that was so much different from Suna. A lot more colors, that was for sure, and a lot cooler as another fact.

'I can't believe I froze like that. If he hadn't died when he did, Gaara wouldn't be here.' She thought holding her knees, burring her head into them, 'How pathetic, some friend I am.'

"Aiko."

She looked up and saw behind her; Gaara. "Oh, Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Wondering where you went off too." He said, now standing next to her. He looked down at her, noticing something was off in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"huh? Oh um, nothing." She said turning her head. She gave a slight pause before sighing, "Yes." She looked at him, "You're not mad at me are you?"

That took Gaara back for a moment, "No? Why would I?"

She looked back down out to the village, "Cause. I didn't do anything, I'm pathetic for not trying to help, I just froze."

"What are you…" he trailed off. "Oh." He paused, "But why would that upset you?"

She looked at him, disbelief, "Gaara.. How could I NOT be upset? You're my friend, I'd die if you died." She said, simple and innocent.

Again, that took Gaara back. "You'd… die?"

She nodded, "I'd die if any of my friends die; you, Kankuro, or Temari. You guys are like family, the only ones that really look at me, since.. Well, you know how people look at me with the genkai." She said giving a nervous chuckle, "So that's why it upsets me."

Gaara didn't say anything for a while, he was still trying to figure out the concept of being friends.. "How?" He spoke, now sitting down next to her. "How are we friends?"

Aiko blinked, but laughed, "Um, not sure, but we are. I know I don't hate you. I don't think I could, even when I first came on your team and, no offense, you were a cold hearted killer. But I think I understood to a slight degree. You see, people are arrogant, they get afraid of something they don't know or trust, so they transform that fear into hate. But the worst thing was that they didn't get a chance to even know you, they only saw Shukaku, not you, which just shows the arrogance. I will admit, I was afraid of you, no, I was afraid of Shukaku. But once I got to be around you, I wasn't so afraid."

"Are you still afraid?"

She smiled, "Do I look like I'm afraid?" She said, looking at the kid, "I'm not afraid, not a slight bit, because I know you have a lot of self control."

Gaara looked at her, a bit bewildered, but looked away, "I think I could stand having you as a friend."

She took it as a joke, "Hey that's more than enough. But you're going to promise something all right?"

He looked at her, uneasy, as she held her hand out, fist bawled except for her pinky. "Promise we'll be friends, and we'll never leave each other."

Gaara didn't say anything, her voice had been so serious, but after a minute, he hesitantly locked his pinky with hers, "All right."

She smiled and pulled her pinky back, "And if you break the promise, I get to break your pinky, and vice versa." she started laughing when he gave her a serious look. "It's a joke Gaara!"


	4. Aiko Tatsu

Here ya'll go! lol this is the first one in the Shippuden, i hope you guys like it, if you want, you're more than welcome to rate and comment. ^^

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Naruto, only Aiko

* * *

It seemed that time passed, Aiko turned 16, her hair stayed short, and her eyes never dulled, her skills sharpened and her wardrobe changed. She kept her black short shorts, but over them was a loose dark blue skirt that went to her shins and slit in the front from the bottom to the mid thigh, her tank top switched to a tan shirt that showed her stomach and her left shoulder and arm. Her head band was tied on the dark brown belt that slated to the right and to sum it all up; she had fingerless dark red gloves.

Although 16, she had reached the rank of Anbu and was considered one of the best, somehow in her opinion, and she was always by the side of the Kazekage, practically the personal body guard, even though he didn't need one..

Temari and Kankuro had reached jounin, and was ecstatic knowing that the shyest one on the team got higher than them, of course, no one got as high as Gaara, who was Kazekage.

It was a light summer day, and Aiko was walking around, making sure everything was in order, and stopped seeing Baki, she smiled, "Baki-sensei!" she said waving.

Baki stopped, and looked at the teen, and shook his head, "How did you become ANBU?"

She smiled, "By luck." She gave a slight laugh before looking at him, "Since you're here, that means the council let out?"

"Yes, we're going to have to tighten the security, Yura's going to make sure of that."

"Captain Yura won't let a fly by. It's cause of the Akatsuki isn't it?" she whispered, and when Baki nodded, Aiko frowned, "I guess I'll have to be on my guard then."

"Especially since you're guarding the Kazekage." Baki added, "You won't want another member with you?"

"Oh please, like Kazekage-sama would allow it, he already gets annoyed that I have to be around him when he walks home." She gave a slight chuckle, "Speaking of which, I need to go find him, thanks for the heads up Baki-sensei." She said waving and going off.

Aiko walked lightly, and reached the Kazekage's office in no time, and opened the door, and smiled, "Kankuro!" She didn't hesitate to hug the guy, "Long time no see!" She then noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Kazekage-sama?"

Kankuro shrugged, "He's probably taking his good ole time getting here since he knows your going to be here looking over his shoulder 24/7." He joked.

Aiko stuck her tongue out, "You're just jealous."

A laugh escaped Kankuro's lips, and he bent down so he was eye level with the girl and extremely close to her face, "Aiko, that's a lie right there, you're more of a sister to me, you know that."

She only smiled, "But you could be the protective brother type."

Kankuro stood straight now, shaking his head, "It's a wonder you don't drive Gaara insane."

Aiko frown, and crossed her arms, "That's hurtful."

"Well who said I was nice?"

"True."

"What are you two doing?" A voice said.

Kankuro and Aiko looked to the door, seeing none other than Gaara. Aiko smiled, "Good Evening Kazekage-sama."

Kankuro patted Aiko's head, "Just making sure your bodyguard here doesn't kill herself."

Aiko's face dropped and she smacked Kankuro's hand away, "I'm not THAT klutzy!"

Gaara only shook his head as the two started to argue, then walked by them, going to his desk, and completing the large paper work. After a while he got fed up with the two, "Is there any certain reason you're here?" He said specifying to Kankuro, since he knew Aiko's reason.

Kankuro blinked, then walked away from Aiko to go to Gaara, "Yes, wanted to know if this Akatsuki group is going to become here."

"We're not sure, but we're going to tighten the security around the boarders." Gaara spoke casually.

Aiko sat in a chair, "Besides, Captain Yura's already briefed his guards, with the tighten security, it will be hard for the organization to sneak in." She looked at the ground before her eyes rested on Gaara, 'Considering that they're after Gaara..' She closed her eyes, then leaned back, before opening her eyes, revealing her slits.

She started to zone out, able to see the whole village, 'No one out of the ordinary, no one new. More people at the entrance, seems Captain Yura didn't waste anytime.'

"Aiko. What are you doing?"

She snapped out of it, her eyes returning to normal, now seeing it was only her and Gaara, "Oh, nothing Kazekage-sama." She said smiling.

"You were scanning the village again weren't you?" He said, now going back to his paper work.

She gave a slight smile now, "Um.." She took her role now, "Kazekage-sama, you know, with the Akatsuki on the move, it's only right that everyone, including me, be on guard." She hesitated the last part, "Especially since you're the one they're after.."

Gaara looked at her, and she cringed back, afraid of him to scold her, but he only looked down to his paper work, "But we'll also deal with it when it comes up, I don't want anyone straining themselves on protecting me."

She gave a slight sigh, "Kazekage-sama.." She shook her head, and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder, "You know as your friend, I'm going to be worried."

He didn't turn his head, or respond, he knew he shouldn't argue with the girl.

Aiko smiled, then stood up before something hit her, and Gaara only heard a thud behind him.


	5. Her Vision

_Hey there! sorry it's been a long time, i've been busy this past week with school and all, this chapter is a little short and hopefully after i recuperate, i'll get more to it, so don't worry, i have disappeared yet!_

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto, only Aiko_

_

* * *

_

_A man, dressed in the Akatsuki cloak, long blonde hair, blue eyes, he was flying over the town._

_Gaara was in a blue orb, in pain, his chakra being depleted and his life slipping away._

"Aiko?"

She opened her eyes, seeing sea foam eyes starring back at her, and she placed her hand on her forehead, feeling slight pain, 'What.. What was that? That never happens…'

"Aiko, are you okay? What happened?" Gaara said, now worried.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, I just tripped, that's all." She said with a small smile and standing up, Gaara following suit.

"Are you sure? You didn't hit your head too hard did you?"

She gave a slight laugh, "Kazekage-sama, please don't worry, I'm fine, you should know that I'm klutzy." She could feel the worry hit her though. "I'll be right back Kazekage-sama, I just need to check something quickly."

He only nodded and watched the girl run off. Aiko ran through the building, until she reached the outside, getting her breath. 'Now… Tatsu.' Her eyes changed, along with her other appearance, she thanked that it was night and not many people could see her. 'Now… this guy was flying…' She looked up, scanning the air, and she found it. Quickly, she went to the nearest roof, seeing that the man was also descending.

'I may not know how or what that was.. But it gave me a heads up.' She landed on the roof, just as the man did.

"Hm, what's this?" the man said.

Aiko stood her ground, "The question is, who are you?"

"Well, aren't we fast to assume who's the stronger one. But, since I'm nice, I'll tell you my name; Deidara." He said, reaching into his pocket.

Aiko braced herself, but stopped when she saw clay. 'What's this guy thinking?' she then saw his hand reveal a mouth, and ate the clay, and it turned into a small bird. "What are you doing?" She muttered to herself.

"Why don't you just watch." Deidara spoke, as she now saw the small bird poof into a more medium size bird.

It then sped at Aiko, and she just moved from the path, but was taken back when the bird exploded on her.

Deidara smirked, turning, "That was easy." He spoke before starting to walk away, but stopped and looked behind him, taken back when the flames turned a different color. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Aiko spoke, holding some of the flames in her hand, "We're just getting started!" She said, now letting the flames attack Deidara, who counter acted with his own explosions. 'This won't get me no where!' She then noticed he was gone, 'Damn! I lost him!'

She then looked behind her, and without able to catch herself, the sculpture exploded, and she was sent forward. 'Damn..'

"Heh, I will admit, it would be a lot more fun to play with you, but I just can't let you go around." Deidara said with a smirk, but then jumped back as he saw sand come at him, "What's this?"

Aiko sat up, and was shocked, "K-Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara looked at her, then glared at the man, "Rest Aiko, I have this."

She knew… "Please.. Gaara, be careful." She whispered under her breath.


End file.
